yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Yatsude
Yatsude (八手 directly translated as Eight Hands in the Viz translation), is a demon appearing exclusively in the manga as the antagonist of the "Two Shots-extra" chapter. Initially, it seems that his goal is to kill Shuichi Minamino, whose true identity he has somehow discovered. His actual goal is to obtain increased strength through the consumption of powerful, preferably female beings. He was voiced by Kenji Nomura in the Two Shots OVA. Appearance Yatsude's appearance suggests the results of mutation combined with the characteristics of a very primitive demon. He wears a dumbfounded, artificial facial expression and has buck teeth. Also he has long, stringy hair parted in the center of his skull. His body contains eight appendages each with dexterous digits, with the bottom two appendages serving as legs, a pair of muscular arms growing from either side of his upper torso and a smaller pair of arms protruding from his head where his ears should be. Each of his eight limbs contain long sharp claws. He wears a simple loin cloth and a belt of skulls (minus the lower jaws), presumably the remains of his victims. Yu Yu Hakusho manga; Vol. 9; chapter "Two Shots" History Hiei attacks Kurama out of nowhere and a sword battle ensues; upon learning that Hiei is not in Yatsude's employ, Kurama declares a truce with Hiei, deeming Yatsude as a mutual enemy. Kurama deduces that he's incapable of fighting Yatsude alone, and decides to seek aid in the form of the power Hiei possesses. Meanwhile, Yatsude has ordered for the abduction of Maya Kitajima, a schoolmate of Shuichi's, and subsequently kills the subordinate who carries out the task, consuming the demon for sustenance. Soon after he declares a preference to woman as food, regardless of their species. Kurama questions Hiei about Yatsude, wondering if Yukina has any connection to him. The two don't seem to get along, and Hiei comments that Yatsude grows stronger the more he eats. Hiei leaves and Kurama expresses doubts about Hiei's ability to prevail against Yatsude alone with only his sword skills. After learning that Maya is missing, Kurama tags along and the pair are effectively on a mission to eliminate Yatsude. 's flashback in anime]]When Kurama and Hiei approach, Yatsude's lair is revealed to be an old doll factory, where he has been mixing the dolls with the parts he's been saving as food. He gets the jump on the two demons, attacking from behind. It is revealed that Hiei suspects Yatsude to have consumed Yukina. After learning that Yatsude's imprisoned Maya, Kurama strikes with his leaf blade, severing one of his limbs. Hiei and Kurama initially seem overwhelmed, but continue to double team Yatsude, eventually managing to dismember his head and legs, from his upper torso. While just a head, Yatsude reveals, as a reward for defeating him, that the girl is safe and that if he did consume an ice maiden, he wouldn't have lost. References Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Manga-only Characters Category:Lower C-Class Demons Category:C-Class